


Almost Their First

by SmokeyLoki



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 19:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokeyLoki/pseuds/SmokeyLoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"That was a nasty trick, you snake." Fandral couldn't hide the smile in his voice. Loki laughed a bit and stuck his tongue out at Fandral, showing off his magic further by flicking his tongue, which had turned long and narrow and forked. Fanrdal made a low, moan-like noise and Loki's smirk widened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Loki?” Fandral whispered softly up to the window. Glancing about himself nervously, he was glad that the moon was not out that night. “Loki!” He called up slightly louder. 

“I’m coming, you fool. Silence yourself!” Loki’s voice fired sharply down from the window, moments before Loki himself fired down from the window. Fandral moved to catch him, out of sheer surprise, but Loki was limned in a green iridescent shimmer and slowed to a stop the instant before he would have hit the ground. Fandral’s wide eyes were reflecting the green magic.  
“Don’t flatter yourself.” Loki smirked at Fanrdal’s startled position before he floated to the ground next to the young blond man. 

“That was a nasty trick, you snake.” Fandral couldn’t hide the smile in his voice. Loki laughed a bit and stuck his tongue out at Fandral, showing off his magic further by flicking it as it turned long and narrow and forked. Fanrdal made a low, moan-like noise and Loki’s smirk widened.

“Patience, you potent mule.” Loki brushed past Fandral, making sure to let his hand accidentally brush Fandrals as their shoulders bumped. Fandral stayed where he was for a moment before pivoting on his toes and running after Loki’s retreating form.

“Where are you going? Were we not going to-“

“To the stables. You did not think we would be so brazen as to copulate so close castle, did you?” Loki smiled wryly, knowing Fandral’s own heat had already stopped the poor blonde’s mind from thinking clearly. 

“O-of course not. I… assumed you had already picked a place, of course.” Fandral tried pitifully, earning a tsk from Loki, who, surprisingly, didn’t call him out.

“Of course you did.” Loki agreed diplomatically, much to the relief of Fandral. 

After a long walk to the stables, and what felt like an agonizing eternity of watching Loki’s hips sway as he walked, the pair made it to the darkened stables. 

“What about the horses- Oh… where are the horses, Loki?” 

“I simple spoke to them about how luscious the pasture is this time of year, especially the tender blades of grass, wet with night-dew.” Loki offered casually, ignoring the snort Fanrdal gave him. 

“You and your talented tongue.” He scoffed, grinning.

“Oh that’s not all I can do with my tongue.” Loki smirked, grabbing the front of Fandral’s shirt and yanking him down into a vicious kiss that was all tongue and teeth. All forked tongue. Fandral noted to himself. Though his mind was quickly jarred away from thoughts as he felt hot and warm and wet flesh lick up his neck and ear. He groaned and his own hands flew up to grip the back of Loki’s shirt. Even though Loki was younger and smaller, he was clearly in control of that was going on. At least, he was until Fandral heaved him up and slammed him down on a table, knocking the grooming and feeding gear off of the wooden surface with a loud clatter. Loki was surprised at the sudden relocation, but quickly recovered and wrapped his legs tightly around Fandral’s waist, eliciting another throaty grunt from the blond.

“Damn Loki. Where did you learn how to- nngh!- do that?” Fanrdal’s question was panted in between hot wet kisses and bites.

“I have my ways- Oh!” Loki’s lofty reply was cut off by rough hands running up his sides, under his shirt. “And evidently so do you.” Loki purred, laying back on the table and relishing the heavy feel of hands on his skin. Fandral was no first timer, but evidently neither was Loki. Loki managed to summon some approval and respect, but only a little bit.

Fandral had just begun trying to get the fastened and tied belt off from around Loki’s waist when Loki tensed and shot a hand up to cover Fandral’s mouth, stilling and silencing them both. Loki sat up and pushed Fandral back a bit. Fandral was just about to ask what was wrong when Loki swung himself off the table and onto the floor in a crouching position. He yanked Fandral down to the ground and crawled under the table. There they stayed for a moment. Again Fandral was going to inquire but Loki pushed a finger to his lips just as the clatter of walking guards sounded. The came into the stables, lazily surveyed it, ignored the items that were flung off the table, and left, locking the gate behind them. Evidently it was too dark for the guards to notice the empty stalls… Or they were too drunk. Once the clatter of walking had long faded. Loki rolled over on the dirt ground and just lied there, grinning. Fandral groaned and let his head smack into the ground. 

“What a mood killer.” He groaned, painfully aware of his arousal’s protest to the interruption. 

“Indeed.” Loki agreed, too cheerfully. Fandral would have accused Loki of foul play had his eye not drifted down to where Loki’s pain was visibly straining as well. Fandral chuckled. 

“You’re a stubborn bastard. But I’ll have you yet.” The blond warrior-in-training swore.

“Who would I be to deny you.” Loki all but sang. “However I wont roll over so easily again.” Setting a challenge. How very… Loki. Fandral sighed, groaned and sighed again.

“Damn you Loki.”


	2. Chapter 2

“So, Fandral, have a good night?” Thor grinned with his mouthful, wiggling his eyebrows at his friend. Fandral tensed up and heard his own heart beat for a moment, but then realizing Thor had no clue, exhaled. He looked up with a grin of his own.

“It could have been grand. Alas my prize eluded my grasp.” Fandral sighed wistfully, throwing a careful glance at Loki, who was reading a book over his breakfast. Thor laughed heartily, yanking Fandral’s mind back to the larger brother.

“I weep for your loss, friend! Let us train hard today and end early that you may pursue her again!” Thor decided, chugging his morning mead. Fandral found himself looking at Thor with a mild twinge of disgust.

Fandral had long preferred Loki, whose grace and etiquette were unparalleled. Loki, who didn’t drink but on rare occasion. Loki, who disliked citrus in the morning. Loki, who ate Apricot and Apple jam in equal measures. Loki, who sipped, who used a fork, who read in content quiet, and who would occasionally show up to the warriors training and best them all with naught but a bo-staff.

Fandral sighed and swirled his mead around in his cup. Thor clapped him on the shoulder.

“That is the look of a man in love! Who must this mystery maiden be? To capture not just your pride but your heart as well?” Thor nudged Fandral, who laugh at the irony.

“Oh that is none for you to know, Thor.” Fandral glanced at Loki, who was pointedly not looking at him. Hm… Maybe Fandral could change that. “But I shall describe her to you!” Fandral announced to Thor, Vostagg, Hogun, and Sif with renewed gusto. Loki’s eyes were no longer scanning the page he was staring at. 

“She is more lovely than all the maidens in Asgard! She had dark hair; so dark I fear that it is made of the very shadows themselves! Her skin is pale and creamy, soft and flawless. And set upon her creamy white skin are the most wonderful green eyes! They’re the green of forests, of emeralds, and of grass! They shine like gems and yet can be as cold as ice if you have the misfortune of disappointing or upsetting her. She moves like oil on water, every motion flows into the next and seems to have been decided long ago and practiced many times over!” Fandral was grinning now, as Loki had inevitable looked up, slightly flushed at the so obvious, yet disguised flattery. Fandral was looking around to all his friends. Volstagg and Thor seemed to be practically drooling. Hogun was as serious as ever. But Sif… Sif was looking at Fandral with her head tilted and a small smile threatening to show. Fandral wiggled his brows at her and the smile did spill out.

Thor began laughing gleefully. He stood and pat Fandral on the back, again.

“She sounds enchanting, Fandral.” Thor said around his mug, which he drained in a few seconds.

“Oh you don’t know the half of it.” Fandral’s grin felt like it may have literally spanned from one ear to the other as he met Loki’s dilated eyes and slightly pink face. 

~*~*~*~

The training had been rough that day. The coaches had pushed them all extra hard. Thor and Volstagg were doubled over, panting. Hogun was standing stoically by a tree. Sif and Fandral were sitting slumped against a brick wall.

“So, your mystery maiden.” Sif opened, having mostly stopped panting. Fandral sat up straighter and flashed her a jovial smile.

“What about her?”

“I know who _he_ is.” Sif’s grinned wryly as Fandral’s smile fell. His eyes widened and he mouth parted a bit. “No one else knows, so don’t worry.” She shook her head at the three other men. Thor was now wrestling with Volstagg. Volstagg was winning.

“How did you figure it out?” Fandral asked, watching Volstagg hurl a laughing Thor halfway across the field.

“Fandral. Really. Your eyes were practically glued to him during breakfast.” Sif tsked the blonde warrior-in-training. “Honestly, men are thick. But if you keep eyeballing him all the time someone else is bound to notice.” Fandral snorted and they just sat in silence, watching Thor kidney punch Volstagg a few times, with little effect. Hogun retreated to the showers. “So… how is he?” Sif maintained a neutral face as Fandral choked on his breathe.

_“How is he_?! Sif, you’re positively terrible!” Fandral shook his head. “And I don’t know yet. We were… interrupted last time. And now Loki’s decided he’s going to make a game of it.” Fandral grinned.

“Ooh how very him.” Sif agreed with a nod. “Well. I’m going to clean up. Good luck with your maiden.” She pushed herself up and tossed her spear into a target pad across the yard, not even looking. It wobbled in the bull’s eye. Fandral rolled his eyes.

“Show off!” He called as she disappeared into the showers.

So… Sif knew. Hm. She could be a fantastic ally. And who knew what womanly insights she would have. Thor and Volstagg were still rolling in the dirt when Fandral finally decided to go back to the palace to his own quarters to shower. 

~*~*~*~

Fandral was humming to himself as he passed the grand library, but he doubled back when he saw the back of Loki’s head poking out from some impressively tall piles of books. The blonde, sweat and dirt coated man made his way over to the glowing piles of books. A few were splayed out on the table, flipping through themselves as blinding speed. Loki himself was poring over one incredibly old looking leather skinned book.

After assuming his presence had gone unnoticed, Fandral was about to clear his throat, but Loki did not give him the chance.

“You reek of the ring.” Loki’s face twisted into a moue of disgust. “Go shower.”

“If I do will you still be here when I am done?” Fandral asked, crossing his arms. Loki didnt look away from the tome.

“Perhaps.”

“You snake.” Fandral sighed, but still grinned when Loki looked up and darted a thin forked tongue out at him. Fandral laughed as he retreated to go clean up, chiding a mock-warning at Loki over his shoulder.

“Careful, it may get stuck like that.” 

~*~*~*~

Fandral did his best to bathe quickly. But Loki’s use of that forked tongue had brought back memories from what was almost their first time. The feel of that forked tongue in his mouth, on his neck, and in his ear. Ah… Fandral glanced down at himself and sighed. He needed to take care of that before dressing and going back to the library to face the cause of such a reaction.

Once he was taken care of and dressed in casual clothes, Fandral retuned to the library. Loki was no longer drowning in piles of books. He was now sitting, leaned against a bookshelf, all the books returned to their places, except for the old leather bound one he was still meticulously studying. Fandral walked in and sat down on the floor opposite of Loki, who didn’t look up. Fandral watched Loki read, enjoying the way his eyelashes fluttered as he did so. After a while Fandral’s own eyes drooped and he nodded off in the comfortable presence of the young mage.

Fandral woke with a start and found Loki was not in front of him. Fandral sat up and looked around, feeling stupid once he realized Loki was now sitting beside him, still reading the old book. Fandral settled back down and closed his eyes.

“You know… I can’t quite figure you out.” Loki’s admission caused Fandral to open his eyes and turn his head to watch the young mage. Loki’s green eyes were now turned up to meet Fandral’s own blue eyes. “You have a reputation for rutting with anything that’s willing, and yet you spend your time pursuing what isn’t easy to have.” Loki observed curiously. “You could have any maiden in your bed with ease, so why do you pursue me?” Loki’s question was brazenly loud, but Fandral already knew the library was empty aside from them.

“Perhaps I’m not pursuing the same things that I would want from a maiden.” Fandral countered. Loki snorted.

“A week ago you were so potent for me you were willing to have me in a stable.”

“A week ago you were willing to _let_ me have you in a stable.” Fandral retorted. Loki raised his eyebrows and blinked. He hummed thoughtfully.

“Why DO you pursue me, then? If not for the purposes of a maiden?” Loki quarried, snide tone faltering momentarily. Fandral was quiet as he looked at the raven haired, emerald-eyed, pale skinned young man next to him. The blonde warrior-to-be couldn’t place a specific reason he wanted Loki.

“Yes, it’s true I wish to bed you. But I enjoy watching you. You’re utterly fascinating in a way that a woman has never been. That you’re beautiful is just an added bonus.” Fandral concluded with a wink.

Loki chuffed. And went back to ‘reading’ his book. Time would test if Fandral was true. And Loki would help it along with some tests of his own. The words of such a flirt may be soothing to the ears, but they were grating on the mind. The doubt of knowing if they’re true or not... Loki maybe the Liesmith, but Fandral was a master flirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I did reference An Affinity for Oddities, which is the most amazing Fandral/Loki piece I've yet read.


End file.
